Delphox (SSB16)
Delphox is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Similarity Delphox is from Gen 6 and is playable in the game, This is similar to Greninja's Playable avaliability in Smash 4. Delphox is also the second user who posses a Wand, Only behind . Attributes Delphox is another Wand user despite only being a stick, Delphox is a stally character with a floaty air speed and great comboing. Delphox has KO moves in it's Dash Attack, Side Smash, Down Smash, Forward Ariel, Up Ariel, Down Ariel, Back Throw and Flame Wheel. Delphox's Standard Special Mystical Fire can be charged and shot with multiple hits by contact it functions similar to PK Fire from , Which can make Delphox follow up a combo attack on the opponent. Flame Wheel is a slow but powerful projectile, if any opponent is hit they are trapped with dealing damage, Similar to the Command Input by 's Hadoken. Delphox has hands down the best vertical recovery in the game with Psychic that allows it to disappear then reappear fast higher. Delphox also has a mechanic that allows it to actually control It's Down Special Future Sight, once making the move in contact, It stuns it's opponents. Delphox has the most projectiles out of all pokemon from the series that makes Delphox a Rush-Down Character in the game. However, Delphox does suffer it's flaws. Although being very floaty and having a slow air speed, Delphox will get KO'd easily since it's a mid-light weight character vertically or horizontally. Since Delphox has most projectiles out of the Pokemon Series, Delphox's projectiles would sadly get reflected back at it which can struggle it very badly. Delphox's Recovery although one of the best in the game has little horizontal movement and can get Edge-Gimped by Characters with a Reflector (Such as 's Cape). Finally Delphox may be a rush-down character, It must keep it's KO moves fresh since it's one of the weak characters in the game, Not the weakest but weak on moves. Despite this, Since Pikachu's Tier placement is high in all Smash Games (Jigglypuff Surpassed Pikachu in Melee btw!). Delphox could have a chance to shine to surpass Pikachu in this game Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Delphox snaps its finger and a small flame appears in its hands before Delphox snuffs the flame out. *Side: Delphox surges with Aura appearing all around it while letting out a growl. Similar to Lucario's Up Taunt. *Down: Delphox wiggles its ears and chuckles. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Delphox appears out of a Pokeball and gets out it's stick and gets into battle position. 'Idle Poses' *Delphox twirls it's stick infront of itself like casting a spell. *Delphox sniffs forward the air before sneezing out fire. 'Victory Poses' *Delphox casts multiple mystic fire blasts around itself before posing. *Delphox uses physic to levitate then gives the camera a sly look. *Delphox swings its wand around like a baton then smirks at the camera. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia